¿Rosa o Azul?
by Celice Chalphy
Summary: Esta historia trata del encuentro entre Celice y Roy. Celice es el primo de Marth y Roy se pregunta cuestiones a proposito de el... Parece ser el principio de una pajera yaoi. Espero que quereis! Traduccion de una fic Francesa/Inglesa.


"**¿Rosa o Azul?****"**

Traducción del FanFiction francés « Rose ou Bleu? » o « Pink or Blue? » en ingles hecha por AnimaMasterLilina de deviantart o LadyEmblem de . ¡Muchas gracias a ti!

Protagonistas: Roy y Celice (personajes de Fire Emblem, propiedad de Nintendo)

La primera impresión de Roy acerca de ese extraño no fue muy clara. El chico de cabello jengibre solo quería ser amable y la única respuesta que fue dada por el pequeño humano de cabello azul y atado fue:

-"¿Eh? ¡Parece obvio y lógico!"

Roy se vio frustrado al respecto… ¿Por qué estaba ésta chica –que parecía dos años menor que él- burlándose de él?

No esperaba que fuera ese tipo de persona… Marth le había hablado de su familia y de un primo de su edad. La descripción de Marth parecía incoherente a los ojos de Roy. De hecho, frente a él estaba una joven bastante guapa –según él- que parecía una niña de trece o catorce años de edad. No tenía nada que ver con el primo de Marth, que tenía diecinueve años. En el primer momento, Roy estaba sorprendido y feliz de encontrar a esta linda chica, pero fue antes de que ella le hiciera el ridículo delante de todos.

Según la interpretación de Roy, Celice –Así se llamaba ella- era la reina de Grandbell, aficionada a la economía y a la genealogía. Mientras ella hacía su árbol genealógico, descubrió que era parte de la familia Lowell, que era la familia real del continente de Akaneia, y así es como conoció a Marth.

Ella tiene un comportamiento extraño cuando habla de "negocios" con su primo, juntando con avidez sus manos enfrente de ella y mirando a Marth con sus profundos ojos azules. Esta actitud no le parece muy femenina a Roy.

Los días siguientes a su llegada estuvieron llenos de acontecimientos. Todo el mundo hablaba sólo de Celice. Ella fue catalogada de genio, dotada, pero también de exaltada. Podíamos encontrarla en todas partes del castillo, bajando las escaleras por el barandal gritando un alegre "¡Woohoo!", su cola de caballo y su capa volando detrás de ella. Era extraño para una reina. Ella solía hacer caso omiso a Roy cuando estaba cerca de él, lo que a éste hacia enojar. Ella siempre le pedía a Marth que la llevara a visitar los lugares históricos del continente. Ella no tenía mucho tiempo para quedarse allí, así que quería que su viaje a Akaneia fuera completo. Marth y su hermana Elice la llevaron de visita a la capital de Akaneia, Pales, donde se construyó la famosa Academia de Magia, cuya fundadora fue Elice. Celice respondía a las preguntas del profesor, mientras que éste preguntaba a un estudiante de nivel más alto. Ella gritó las respuestas para que se fijaran en ella. El profesor –Merric- permaneció en silencio, le frustró el hecho de que alguien que no estudiaba ahí pudiera responder tan fácilmente, lo contrario de sus alumnos… Elice tuvo que disculparse por el comportamiento de su primo y continuaron con la visita. Roy los seguía tontamente, él ya conocía todas las partes de Akaneia pero, aún así, se sintió obligado a acompañarles. Estaba tan aburrido, pero Celice hacía sus trucos, lo que hizo que Marth perdiera los estribos. Ver a Marth muy molesto divirtió a Roy, pero al último consideró injusto que Marth no le dijera nada a Celice, mientras que él lo habría hecho si Roy hubiera actuado de esa manera.

La vida parecía más tranquila una vez que Celice se fue, el castillo parecía inhabitado. En la cena, ella fue el tema principal de discusión

-"¡Yo no habría pensado en alguien tan activo!"-suspiró Marth exhausto y aliviado por la partida de Celice

-"Ahora vas a empezar. Imagínate, él es tan viejo como tú, aún si lo trata de ocultar"-añadió Elice. Roy frunció el ceño.

-"Ella"-él corrigió.

Elice y Marth levantaron sus cejas.

-"¿Qué? ¿Ella?"-preguntó Marth.

-"Elice se confundió, dijo 'el' en vez de 'ella' cuando mencionó a Celice"-Roy respondió convencido. Los hermanos comenzaron a reír

-"¡No me digas que pensabas que era un chica! Te dije que era mi primo"-dijo Marth sonriendo. Roy no podía creerlo

-"¡No te burles de mí! ¡No puede ser un hombre! ¿No la viste? Además ¡No puede tener diecinueve años! ¡Eres demasiado ingenuo!"-Roy replicó

Un espacio en blanco se produjo en la conversación. Marth y Elice se vieron sorprendidos por las palabras del chico de cabello jengibre

-"Y no me digan que estoy equivocado ¡Estoy seguro de que no puedes probar lo que ella te dijo! ¡Ella mintió! Aunque su nombre no suena varonil"-agregó Roy

Elice dio una patada en secreto en la pierna de Marth, este último la miró y le guiñó un ojo. Sonrió, entendiendo el plan de su hermana: no quería que Marth le diera a conocer la verdad a Roy, para ella era mucho más divertido verlo buscando.

-"Está bien, pero no puedes probar de que él es una chica"-afirmó Marth. Roy se puso de pie:

-"¡No puedo por ahora! ¡Pero voy a demostrarte que tengo razón! ¡Y te arrepentirás de haberte burlado de mí! ¡Es lo mismo para ti también, Elice!"-Con esto, salió de la habitación y así comenzó nuestra historia.

Cada vez que venía Celice, Roy estaba allí para hospedarla. Sin embargo, como sus viajes pasaban, Roy estaba menos convencido del hecho de que era una chica. Según él, ella estaba actuando muy bien como chico y su comportamiento no era el de una reina.

Además, él era el único que consideraba a Celice como una chica y eso le preocupaba. Poco a poco pensó que Celice podría ser un chico… Quizás Marth tenía razón después de todo. El único medio que Roy tenía para

comprobar el género de Celice no era el más adecuado de todos… No parecía que Roy se escondiera en el baño… Sin embargo, fue al baño antes que Celice, se encontraba en un lugar entre el lavamanos y la pared. No podíamos ver este rincón de la sala mientras que él podía ver perfectamente la ducha. Estaba satisfecho y sonreía con impaciencia. Se quedó solo un momento, su posición inicial podría ser incómoda. Cuando oyó pasos cada vez más cerca, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y se detuvo cuando se abrió la puerta. Celice entró, silbando y descalzo, poniendo sus botas cerca de la puerta. Por el momento, Roy podía ver su hermoso rostro. De repente sintió malestar al pensar que le vería desnudo/desnuda. ¡Este voyerismo era insoportable!

Celice empezó a quitarse sus guantes blancos. Empezó con el de la izquierda gracias a su mano derecha y en vez de hacer lo mismo con su guante derecho, lo hizo con su boca, con suavidad arrastrando el guante de su mano. Una vez hecho esto, puso su ropa en el borde de la bañera. Roy podía ver cómo sus muñecas eran finas y sus manos delgadas. No se sorprendió, pero estaba fascinado por ese ritual sensual. Celice pasó a quitarse su banda blanca que traía en la frente con la misma gracia de antes, todavía estaba cantando. Después de eso, fue el turno de su listón rojo que agarraba su cabello en una cola de caballo. El cabello cayó sobre su rostro y dio una mirada como de un gato salvaje. Roy se sonrojó y se maldijo a sí mismo por esto. El corazón le latía muy rápido tan pronto como Celice se quitó su capa, que cayó detrás de él. Ahora podía quitarse la armadura de hombros, permitiéndole a Roy ver su delgadez. Sólo faltaba la correa izquierda antes de pudiera quitarse la camisa y los pantalones, Desde el inicio, Roy pudo ver la escena delante de él, pero cuando Celice desabrochó el cinturón, una pieza de metal cayó al suelo, Celice murmuró y volvió a recogerlo. Estaba mostrando su espalda y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, Roy comenzó a perder la paciencia… ¡La forma en que las cosas se estaban tornando era demasiado bueno para continuar así! ¿Por qué Celice tenía que dar la vuelta en ESE momento? Roy trató de calmarse y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos. Dio un salto cuando oyó la ducha. Contrariamente a sus

accesorios, Celice lanzó su ropa hecha un desorden. Él ya estaba bajo el agua, cantando una canción de cuna que Roy no sabía. El chico de cabello jengibre podía ver su espalda desnuda, cubierta por su largo y mojado cabello azul. Roy tuvo un eructo y trató de detenerlo. Pensó que Celice era hermosa y se sintió avergonzado al respecto porque no sabía si Celice era una chica o no. Él se sintió sucio y se ruborizó espiando, pensó: "¿Y si vuelve?". Al principio era su deseo, para ver si ella era una chica, pero ahora él temía que pudiera ser hombre… No, parecía imposible para él. De repente se preguntó por qué habría de molestarle mucho, el amor ¿tal vez? Se maldijo por haber pensado en eso, mientras Celice ya estaba tomando una toalla larga. Roy se perdió en su mente cuando escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre. Él reaccionó de forma automática y respondió gritando:

-¿Sí?

Celice dejó de cantar y miró hacía el lugar donde el ruido venia, estaba frente a Roy, pero la toalla era tan larga que no pudo ver el género de Celice. Éste último se quedó mirando un momento a Roy y gritó histérico. Roy no sabía qué hacer.

-¡ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE LOCO! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ? ¡ERES UN TONTO!

Roy esperaba ser herido, pero no pasó nada… Celice estaba temblando y sollozando. Esto fue el colmo, Roy nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado antes. Se puso de pie y sabía que lo que había hecho era terrible.

-"Eh… Lo siento"-dijo

-"¿'Lo siento'? ¡No lo creo! ¡Fuera de aquí!-gritó Celice, de rodillas y llorando, aferrándose con la toalla. Roy no insistió y salió de la habitación

En el pasillo se encontraba Marth.

-"¡Te estaba buscando! ¿Dónde estabas? Ah, escuché gritos de Celice, ¿Pasa algo malo?"-preguntó Marth un poco preocupado.

-"Ehh, no, no es nada ¡No te preocupes!"-Roy mintió

-"¿Eh? Ok, después de todo, es verdad que él siempre está gritando tanto… Oh, sí, tenía que hablar contigo…"

Y así, Celice no dijo una palabra ni miró a Roy nunca más y el chico de cabello jengibre no sabía cómo disculparse.


End file.
